deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Mod:Modify weapons
:For the best created weapons, see 526}} Tommah's Mods. In Dead Rising 2 a modder can customize and create a new weapon. Requirements To create a modified weapon, basic knowledge of how to pack and unpack using Gibbed tools is necessary to unpack the files data\datafile.big and data\streamedassets.big. Electric Bow and Arrow Finding the weapon to modify Decide which base weapon to work with. A full list of weapons is listed in items.txt. In this example we will create a electribow, which was created using the Bow and Arrow as a base weapon. In the collapsed folder below, are screenshots and the full text of the "BowandArrow" and "electribow", and "electricarrow" and "Arrow", also a new combo card. |- | electribow electricarrow Combo Card cComboCardItem NameOfWeapon_card { AchievementCategory = "9" Attack1 = "2700" Card_Label = "2818" CardIndexNumber = "43" ComboStationRotation_1 = "0,0,0.5,0.5" ComboStationRotation_2 = "0,0,-0.70710677,0.70710677" DR2 = "true" IconAsset = "comboc_blambow" PP_Multiplier = "2" Ticker_Description = "2518" Weapon_1 = "ItemOne" Weapon_2 = "ItemTwo" Weapon_Description = "2612" } |} Changing weapon's abilities Unpack datafile.big with Gibbed's tool. Inside the newly created datafile_big folder open items.txt. There is a list of all items in the game and all of their properties. In each of the Bows' main titles they are listed as "cProjectileLauncherItem", meaning they are a weapon that throws props that do damage and don't necessarily do damage by themselves. ; STEP 1: Copy and paste the weapon to modify In order to create your own item, copy the base item (both the BowandArrow and Arrow) and paste it at the top of the list. ; STEP 2: Rename the weapons with new titles Rename your base item to your own item name ("electribow" and "electricarrow"). The name you give your item is the name that is stored in the game and the name you will need to use in order to place the item at a location. cProjectileLauncherItem BowandArrow >> cProjectileLauncherItem electribow cPlayerWeaponItem Arrow >> cPlayerWeaponItem electricarrow Important: Everything is case sensitive, always pay attention to capitals. In the new electribow section find line "AssetFilename = "data/models/weapons/bowandarrow"". This value is where the game retrieves the items .big and .tex files which determine what it looks like and how it interacts with Chuck. Change this to the name of the new item, "electribow". AssetFilename = "data/models/weapons/bowandarrow" >> AssetFilename = "electribow" ;STEP 3: Change the number of arrows "NumberOfThrowables = "999999999999999999999999"" determines how many arrows Chuck can shoot out of his bow. Change this to 999. NumberOfThrowables = "20" >> NumberOfThrowables = "999" For guns, it is changing Durability. So for example, the handgun is Durability = "30" and has 30 bullets. ; STEP 4: Change the type of arrow shot from the bow Thus far you have made a new bow, but at the moment the bow just fires normal arrows, scroll down just a bit to "PropToThrow = "arrow"". This value determines what the bow will shoot. Change this to your own arrow, "electricarrow", this is the most important value to change since without it you would just be recreating a new bow. PropToThrow = "arrow" >> PropToThrow = "electricarrow" ; STEP 5: Range of arrows "ThrowRange = "999999999999999"", increases the range of the arrows. This was not changed in this tutorial. ThrowRange = "22.5" >> ThrowRange = "99" Changing arrow's abilities With a ProjectileLauncher, its not the launcher that does the damage, its the projectile that does the damage. ; STEP 6: Change the arrow's asset name In the new electricarrow section within items.txt, like the bow, change the "AssetFilename = "data/models/weapons/bowandarrow" to "AssetFilename = "electricarrow"". AssetFilename = "data/models/weapons/arrow" >> AssetFilename = "electricarrow" Customizing the weapon's abilities What each value does "MaxProjectileDamage", this value determines how much damage the arrow does when it hits a zombie. MaxProjectileDamage = "10000" Right underneath MaxProjectileDamage are three "ProjectileHit" values, these are the hit reaction of the zombie and what they will do once hit. ProjectileFatalHitReaction = "50" ProjectileHitImpulse = "1.1" ProjectileHitReaction = "52" Use the screenshot to the right for reference. All the "PropEffect" and "PyroEffect" values determine all the "sugar and spice" of the weapon, whether it adds damage or is just plain eye candy. PropEffectLocator0 = "16" PropEffectLocatorIndex0 = "0" PropEffectsOnCondition0 = "3" PyroEffect0 = "56" There are up to 4 PyroEffects (PyroEffect0, PyroEffect1, PyroEffect2 , PyroEffect3) for each weapon/item. "PyroEffects" determines what the weapon/item does. For example: "PropEffectDuration'0'" effects the duration of "PyroEffect'0'", only, NOT "PyroEffect'1'" "PyroEffect'2'" or "PyroEffect'3'" Note: Already existing pyroeffects from other items are the only effects available PropEffectsOnConditionX = "x" if x = ? 0 = PyroEffect activated at all times 2 = PyroEffect activated when item is equipped 4 = PyroEffect activated when item is thrown 20 = PyroEffect activated when item contacts a zombie Making the arrow electric ; Electric arrow For the modified weapon's first PyroEffect (PyroEffect0), take the "PyroEffect0 = "213"" and all "PropEffect" values from "Tesla Ball" which is the lightning effect the weapon had when Chuck throws the ball. So all "PropEffects" with a "0" at the end affect the "PyroEffect0" attribute. This gives the arrow the lightning/electrocution effect. Tesla Ball's electric values: PropEffectDuration0 = "4.5" PropEffectLocator0 = "16" PropEffectLocatorIndex0 = "1" PropEffectsOnCondition0 = "4" PropEffectStartDelay0 = "0.1" PyroEffect0 = "213" ; Lightning effect when idle Create a cool idle lightning effect when the arrow is not in use. Find the electrocution effect of the Electric Rake. This is the item's "PyroEffect = "123"". Add this to the electricarrow as "PyroEffect1 = "123"". PyroEffect0 = "123" >> PyroEffect1 = "123" But currently this happens ONLY when Chuck hits a zombie with the rake. To make it occur constantly, look for an item that has a constant effect like the FlamingSword or FlamingGloves. Take all of their "PropEffects" of the Flaming Gloves or Infernal Arms and add them to the electricarrow as "PropEffectLocator1", "PropEffectLocatorIndex1", and "PropEffectsOnCondition1". PropEffectLocator1 = "16" PropEffectLocatorIndex1 = "0" PropEffectsOnCondition1 = "2" The arrow now has an electric rake effect with constant properties similar to a Flaming Sword so that it doesn't need to be activated like the Tesla Ball. Items' Big Files Previously this tutorial discussed changing the "AssetFilename" of each of the items. The files need to be put in the right place. Unpack the Dead Rising 2\data\streamedassets.big file and open the newly created streamedassets_big folder. Find the BowandArrow.big and the Arrow.big files, copy them. Return to the /data folder and create a folder and name it "dynamicprops". Open "dynamicprops". Paste both BowandArrow.big and Arrow.big files inside this folder. These .big files must be renamed to whatever the new items are named: "BowandArrow" - "electribow", "Arrow" - "electricarrow". Remember, this is case sensitive. Dynamicprops is the folder in which "AssetFilename" will look to find the .big and .tex files. As the screenshot shows, all of your custom weapons are here. Item Placement Now the new weapon has been created, it still needs to be placed in the game. Place it anywhere in the "royal_flush.txt" file inside datafile.big. This places the weapon in the Boiler Room next to the safe house. Creating a new Combo card If you want the weapon to be integrated inside the game a little better, the electribow can be a "combo item" by adding a combocard to the end of the electribow list of attributes in the Items.txt file. The title of the ComboCardItem can be edited and the 2 weapons needed to make the combo weapon. In this example, the "BowandArrow" was Weapon_1 and the "Battery" as Weapon_2. You now have a fully functioning combo weapon that you can create in a Maintenance Room by combining a BowandArrow and Battery. Packing the modified files Now the final step is to pack up datafile_big using Gibbed's tools. Delete "datafile_big" folder and "datafile.big" file. Next rename newly created "datafile_big.big" to "datafile.big". Boot up the game and enjoy. You have now created and placed a new weapon into the game. Video Other created weapons Here is another item created and completely gutted, to give you and idea on how much you can change. Make a blunt weapon sharp A modder can make any blunt weapon, sharp.blunt to sharp weapons, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (January 27, 2011).'' For example, change the Sledge Hammer properties to the following: Is_Sharp = "true" WeaponCanSliceLimbs = "true" cLimbDestroyInfoItem weaponname_slice { Limb0 = "0" Limb1 = "1" Limb2 = "2" mFlags0 = "2050" mFlags1 = "2051" mFlags2 = "2051" ProbabilityOfExploding0 = ".7" ProbabilityOfExploding1 = ".65" ProbabilityOfExploding2 = ".65" } Modifying limb explosion chance A modder can change the limb explosion chance.Changing limb explosion chance, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (February 16, 2011). In items.txt is the following: Each one of the ProbabilityOfExploding is assigned a value, for example: ProbabilityOfExploding1 = ".9" The value can go from 0 to 1: * 0 being no chance for the limb to explode (which would make the existence of the line useless) to * 1, which means if you hit the limb, it will always explode. You can play around in between with 0.1, 0.2, 0.3... etc. I think you can even play with 0.25, 0.75. For example for the Sledge Hammer: cLimbDestroyInfoItem sledgehammer_limb { Limb0 = "0" Limb1 = "2" Limb2 = "1" Limb3 = "4" Limb4 = "3" mFlags0 = "7" mFlags1 = "7" mFlags2 = "7" mFlags3 = "6" mFlags4 = "6" ProbabilityOfExploding0 = "1" ProbabilityOfExploding1 = ".9" ProbabilityOfExploding2 = ".9" ProbabilityOfExploding3 = ".5" ProbabilityOfExploding4 = ".5" } ;Adding an explosion to a weapon that couldn't explode limbs originally I havent figured out how to add limb explosion chance to a weapon that couldn't explode limbs originally. I could only change the value for limb exploding weapons that originally had at least some chance. When/if I find how to do that, I will update. If someone does it first or already did it, please share the info. Specific weapons Use Wingman for an unlimited time There are two entries in the items.txt for the wingman # "cPlayerWeaponItem WingManJar" which only effects the jar # "cQueenBeeItem WingmanBee" To change the wingman itself. In "cQueenBeeItem WingmanBee" to make it stay for an unlimited time, add the line : UnlimitedDurability = "true".Wingman question, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (October 20, 2010). Items spawning other items when broke :Further information: What determines what falls out of broken weapons? See the full list here: Template:Spawned Default lines which allow other food or weapons to be spawned when the original weapon is broken: >>> SpawnPropFromCategoryByDefault = "0" TrainThrowGarbageCan TrainThrowBin TrainThrowGarbageBag GarbageBag >>> SpawnPropFromCategoryByDefault = "57" MilitaryCrate >>> SpawnPropFromCategoryByDefault = "1" GarbageCan_1 GarbageCan_2 GarbageCan_3 GarbageCan_4 PlasticBin CardboardBox >>>SpawnPropFromCategoryByDefault = "2" Pallet Bench >>>WeaponType = "2" In the area files, the items spawned often list a category, for example from Americana Casino in data/datafile.big/americanca_casino.txt: cItemPlacement CardboardBox { ItemName = "CardboardBox" Location = "-441.666,-4.536,-20.268" Rotation = "-0.000,-0.324,-0.000,0.946" SpawnPropFromCategory = "60" } The line :SpawnPropFromCategory = "60" may determine what is spawned with the item breaks. Other examples: Keyitems :See Category:Key Items. Miscellaneous weapon values Stop interaction of item IsNotInteractable = "true" stops player from picking up the item and using the item. Gifts for Katey 230px|right|thumb|The [[Fire Ax as a gift for Katey after given.]] In the mission, Gifts for Katey, the line Giftable = "true Added to items.txt, makes any item giftable to Katey. Chuck originally was able to give the fire ax twice to Katey. By giving the fireax its own ID though, Chuck can no longer give Katey 2 fire axes. All of the current weapons have different Cinamatic ID's: ITEM_NAME = "GiantStuffedBear" NPCName = "cast_katey" cMissionCinematic x152 ITEM_NAME = "GiantStuffedDonkey" NPCName = "cast_katey" cMissionCinematic x162 ITEM_NAME = "WaterGun" NPCName = "cast_katey" cMissionCinematic x173 The amount of PP given is connected by the cMissionCinematic x ID. If a weapon has the same cMissionCinematic x ID, it also gives the same amount of PP. You can made up a cMissionCinematic x ID, for example, x154 to x700, and the weapon giving to Katey gives 20,000PP. error message align=right } This error message is only seen if: # a modder has a modified deadrising2.exe file for debug mode, # has a modified item in the created dynamicprops folder. # is in the same area as the modified item spawns, or is carrying the modified item. "wrong model in a merged big file" "wrong texture in a merged big file" It will often be four lines, then two lines twice. The modding community currently does not know how to fix this. Difficult and potentially impossible mods Below are attempted weapons that failed horribly and will not work with the community's current knowledge of Modding: * Saber Bike - Motorcycle with Laser Light Swords to slice zombies * Zombie Launcher - Spear Thrower that launches zombies * Real Mega Buster from Dead Rising - this weapon is possible, or something similar, but nothing has been found that would appear as the actual Real Mega Buster. One of the the Trash Cans in the Royal Flush Plaza might work, but I couldn't find a way to shrink the size and rotate how Chuck holds it. References External links *What determines what falls out of broken weapons?, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (March 28, 2011). *Swapping Object Animations?, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (November 10, 2010). *Increase healing from Beerhat, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods, (October 12, 2010). Category:Mod